


the shadow of your smile

by daydreamsago



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, References to Depression, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Phil knew Dan's smile was there, even when it wasn't.





	the shadow of your smile

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the shadow of your smile by nancy sinatra, since that song inspired this.

"You look so happy now."

_"That's because I am."_

"You look happier every day. It's beautiful."

_"Guess you're good at reading me then."_

"Guess I am."

_"Remember how sad I was?"_

"I hate to recall it. I used to kiss the teardrops off your lips."

_"You helped a lot."_

"I'm glad."

_"I never used to smile like this."_

"It was a shadow back then."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I knew it was there. I remembered it even when it was gone."

_"Oh."_

"And now it's right here in front of me."

_"And it's here to stay."_


End file.
